Just The Memory Of Her Face
by D.M.A.S
Summary: CHAPPIE 8 up? WHO LEFT WHOM in the first place? And what do they do now?GC
1. Nothing Left To Remind Him

AN: Well I thought of something different, well it's before the show, Catherine is 17, and Gil is 22, this is originally the end of the story, but it's chapter 1, confused, I know it's confusing, but it's the end of my story of how they met, well the end of it is quite open, but I thought that's where the show fits in and stuff, I mean we know that in the end they are at least best friends in Vegas, (watch CSI if you don't know what I'm talking about), I thought of making chapter 2 the beginning and then telling the story in the right order. Maybe you could write me what you think what happened before, and if you want to know. This chapter is a song chappie as well, but it's they only one in this story, I think.

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: Not my characters, not my song either. The song is "_Against all odds_" by Phil Collins, the characters belong to J.B., A.Z. etc.

Feedback: As mentioned would be nice. can I get some in pink and green? please;)

Summary: … take a look at him now, there's just an empty space, nothing left there to remind him, just the memory of her face, and she coming back to him is against all odds, so that's what he's got to face …G/C..he is 22 and Cath is 17…for now

Chapter 1: Nothing Left To Remind Him

He, a 22 year old forensic scientist, is sitting at a bench in golden gate park in San Francisco.  
An hour ago he watched her train leave and ride of to Las Vegas.  
He never met anyone he was so good with.  
From the first few minutes he talked with her, a 17 year old science student from Montana, he knew that she is kind of a soul mate to him. But she had at least told him where she is.  
She seemed kind of sad to as she needed to leave.  
But he said that he would come down to Vegas later but that he needs to work here first.

_How can I just let you walk away, just let you leave without a trace  
When I stand here taking every breath with you, ooh  
You're the only one who really knew me at all_

But he couldn't do anything to stop her leaving either.  
He knows that she has to go to Vegas.  
But he promised her to come to Vegas later.  
And he hopes that he can keep his promise.

_How can you just walk away from me,  
When all I can do is watch you leave  
Cos we've shared the laughter and the pain and even shared the tears  
You're the only one who really knew me at all_

Just sitting there he dreams of his life.  
He dreams of her in his life.  
He dreams that she's there with him.  
And he dreams of Vegas.  
Now he knows what he has to do.  
He knows that he has to finish work here as fast as he could.

_So take a look at me now, oh there's just an empty space  
And there's nothing left here to remind me,  
Just the memory of your face  
Ooh take a look at me now, well there's just an empty space  
And you coming back to me is against all odds and that's what I've got to face_

He wishes he could make her coming back but that would be too much.  
He's crying.  
And hoping that he can leave San Francisco as soon as possible.

_I wish I could just make you turn around,  
Turn around and see me cry  
There's so much I need to say to you,  
So many reasons why  
You're the only one who really knew me at all_

She was there with him only 4 weeks.  
But she is the only person knowing him at all.  
She knows more about him than his parents do.  
But now she's gone and he's hoping to see her again.

_So take a look at me now, well there's just an empty space  
And there's nothing left here to remind me, just the memory of your face  
Now take a look at me now, cos there's just an empty space_

But he can't do anything about it.  
He can just wait and hope for his future.  
He just can hope for their future.  
A future in Vegas, together.

_But to wait for you, is all I can do and that's what I've got to face  
Take a good look at me now, cos I'll still be standing here  
And you coming back to me is against all odds  
It's the chance I've gotta take_

That's all he can do.  
So he stands up and tries to live his life again.

_Take a look at me now_

The END;) points down

(-TBC-cause I told you to let you know the end first)


	2. Leaving Montana

AN: Yea, I don't know yet but think Ill maybe use more lyrics and songs in this fic. Cos I found some really good ones. smirk O and I thought about maybe yea, the last chappie was actually the end but would you like to have a sequel, I mean there at least is the part of how they found each other in Vegas and that stuff, so please tell me if you want a sequel for chapter 1.

Summary: … when all is said and done, there's just you and me.

Feedback: Thanks for that and I hope I get some more, so I know if you want more of this.

Disclaimer: Not my characters. Not my quote in the summary either, belongs to Phil Collins.

Chapter 2: Leaving Montana

Morning is coming.  
The sun's shining on her face.

It's pretty early but she needs to get up.  
She often said that she needs to leave home.  
Now she confessed to do so.  
A few month earlier she got the letter from UNLV she had been waiting for.

It are four whole weeks til she needs to be there.  
But she needs to leave Montana.

So she gets up.  
Quietly getting ready.  
Eating a sandwich.  
Then she leaves her home, wishing good luck to her lil sis, hoping to see her again some day.

She walks down the road.  
It's pretty long and lonely.  
But every once in a while there's a car.  
She turned around and sees a red truck coming towards her.  
She stops walking and holds her thumb up.

The car's getting slowly and stops.  
The driver, not much older than her, opens the door.

"Where do you want to go?"

"Actually to Vegas"

"Do you mind if I'll drive you to San Francisco, and from there on you can take a train, I'll buy you a ticket, I mean hitchhiking isn't good", he smiled. She gets in the car and he drives along the road.

"I know, I just need to go away from here, so want are you doing in SF, Sir?"

"Please call me Gil, and I'm working there."

"I'm Cath by the way, well what are you working?"

"I'm a forensic scientist, just finished university"

"Really?"

"yeah why?"

"I'm going to be one too"

"What is your favourite stuff at forensics?"

"Blood and stuff, it's amazing how you can find out what happened to a person even if the person actually isn't at the scene anymore"

"Yeah true, so I guess we'd make a good team"

"Why? What are your skills?"

"I'm a bug man, I think it's interesting to tell with a bug how long a person is already dead."

"So an entomologist and a blood-splatter expert, yea good team"

"If the db's still there I can tell you how long he is dead and if he isn't you can at least tell me what happened, yea sounds like a great team. I could actually drive you to Vegas directly, but how long do you have time to be there?"

"4 weeks, I mean if you want I could stay these 4 weeks in San Francisco with you."

"Yea, I don't mind, and I have four weeks off myself so I could show you some things there"

"Sounds good, actually what where you doing in Montana if you work in California?"

"I was visiting my cousin in Banff"

They talked for hours that day. And they are complete strangers to one another but talk like they've known each other ever since.

TBC smirk


	3. Forever and For Always

AN: Here it is chappie 3Summary: see previous chaps.

Feedback: Can I please get some?

Thanks: To everyone who likes it and to everyone reading it. It means a lot to me.

Chapter 3: Forever and For Always

A few hours later at a motel somewhere in Idaho.

Catherine enters the room and puts her bag on the bed.

"So you wanna go to bed right now or shell we eat something before?"

"We should definitely eat before and I'm not that tired right now, you?"

"Not really, so let's go"

She grabs her purse and they leave the room.

"I saw there's a diner down the street"

"Sounds nice"

Few minutes later they walk into the diner.

"We'd like to have two turkey club sandwiches without bacon, and a bottle of orange juice for take-away please"

"That's 6,95$, Sir"

Gil gives the money to the waitress.

"Thanks"

A few minutes later they leave the diner.

"Why don't we eat there, Gil?"

"Well take-away is cheaper and I have a bottle of vodka in my car and I thought we could eat outside near the motel, I mean it's pretty warm, isn't it?"

"Sounds great, so where from did you know I like turkey club sandwiches without bacon?"

"I just assumed it, you are like the turkey without bacon person."

"How so?"

"Well you told me you don't like bacon, earlier today"

"But I didn't tell you I like turkey"

"Everyone from Montana likes turkey and if you wouldn't like it I could have eaten it"

"Don't you dare just think about that", she pinches him in his arm.

"But I am right"

"Yea, you are"

They eat in silence until Cath starts laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing it's just, well, boy and girl, outside on a warm summer night, somewhere in the middle of nowhere, moonlight shining bright, if we where in a movie you'd say something romantically now"

He stands up, turns on the radio in his car, he walks back to her and holds his hand out for her, "May I have this dance?"

Again laughing she stands up and puts her hand on his back.

She rests her head on his chest.

Slowly they sway to the music filling the air with love.

"Penny for you thoughts Cath"

"I was just thinking how perfect today is"

"It definitely is."

He puts a hand under her chin and turns her face to him and looks deep in her blue eyes.

Only a few inches apart from her face he asks her, "May I kiss you?"

She seriously says, "You don't need to ask that, do you?"

Just then he brushes her lips with his and they share their first long passionate kiss.

Right after the kiss he sees tears streaming down her face.

"What did I do wrong Cath?", he asks her, his arms still around her waist.

"Nothing, that's what's wrong, it's just perfect"

"Then what's the problem Cath?"

"We have nothing more than four weeks and well…I..I.."

"Don't Cath, please don't cry, everything's fine, I told you I'll come down to Vegas as soon as I can"

"It's just that I don't know how long I won't see you then"

"I promised you that and for now I'm here with you, so let's make it the best twenty-eight days of our life"

He wipes away her tears and a smile forms on her lips,

"K, promise me I won't ever loose you"

"You'll never loose me, Cath"

"Good, where were we?", she asks before kissing him again.

"I love you Gil Grissom", she says.

"I love you Catherine Grissom", he says and sees her puzzled expression. He then explains to her,

"Promise me that someday you'll be mine forever, not now, but someday"

"I promise, I will, Gil, I really like the sound of Catherine Grissom, but let's not tell anyone else"

"K, then I'm the only one aloud to call you Mrs. Grissom for now."

"I really like the sound of it."

"So every year on this day we'll celebrate the anniversary of the marriage of our minds, k?"

"And someday I'll promise I'll be all yours, officially"

"So may I have this kiss Mrs. Catherine Grissom?"

"I think you can have this kiss forever, Mr. Grissom"

Surrounded by the moonlight those two stand there slowly swaying into the night.

_Two glasses filled with vodka and orange-juice long forgotten on the sidewalk next to his car_.

-TBC-


	4. She will fall in love again…someday

AN: Next one, finally.

Disclaimer: Not my characters, I wish they were. Phrases belong to William Shakespeare. The poem used is all mine, yeah

Summary: See previous chappies.

2ndAN: In chappie 1 I said that's the end, well it isn't, but it's not as confusing as you may think.

Feedback: Thanks for that, please help me again with this chappie and tell me if you like it.

Chapter 4: She will fall in love again…someday

Four weeks later she wakes up next to the man she loves with all her heart.

She silently stands up and gets herself ready.

Then she leaves the room.

10 minutes later she's back with some breakfast for them.

She steps to his side of the bed and kisses him awake.

"Morning sunshine"

"Morning beautiful"

"What's smelling so good here?"

"I made us breakfast"

"_One half of me is yours, the other half yours Mine own, I would say; but if mine, then yours, And so all yours_", he smiles.

She grins, "Shakespeare, The Merchant of Venice, 3.2.17-9"

"How did you know that, I didn't think you're a Shakespearean"

"Well I love Shakespeare", she slightly kisses him, "_hear my soul speak: The very instant that I saw you, did My heart fly to your service_."

"The Tempest, 2.2.121-2"

"That's not quite that popular, how did you know that?"

"Well Shakespeare is my favourite too"

"You wanna get up sometime today, you know you have to drive me to the train station later?"

"I know", he says, "And I'll be in Vegas soon, I promise."

"I know, thanks for those four weeks and for all those times to come", she nearly cries.

An hour later.

They stand there on the train station embracing each other.

"I need to go Gil," she says crying.

"I'll see you soon again, I promise Cath, can't live without you Mrs. Grissom"

"Me neither, I love you bugman"

"I love you too butterfly"

She slowly gives him one last kiss before she enters the train.

She still stands in the doorway as the train leaves the station.

Leaving an all too sad Gil behind.

5 minutes later she takes a seat.

While she was in San Francisco, she changed her bag in a nice bigger suitcase Gil bought her.

She's looking out of the window.

Then she starts writing a letter.

My dearest Gil,  
_"One day somewhere I'll be happy again,  
One day somewhere I'll love again,  
One day somewhere I'll live again,  
One day somewhere I'll fall in love again,  
One day somewhere I'll take care again,  
One day somewhere I'll think about you again  
without a broken heart,  
One day somewhere we'll both live and move on again,  
One day somewhere I'll stop calling your name at night,  
One day somewhere I'm able again  
To laugh and smile,  
One day somewhere I'll get used to look at pictures of you again,  
One day somewhere I'll love blue eyes again,  
One day somewhere I'll never let you go again,  
One day somewhere I'll be happy again  
With you,  
One day somewhere I won't need to think about you every moment of my life anymore…_

_…Because one day somewhere I'll be yours again."_

I don't know yet when I'll see you again, but one day somewhere we'll be together again.

Forever yours,  
Catherine Grissom'

She places the letter in an envelope and back into her suitcase. Not knowing that this letter is the first and last document she signed with Catherine Grissom' for at least the next twenty years.

The first thing she's going to do in Vegas will be sending this letter away.

Some wise person once said home is where the heart is', her home will never be located to a city or a village or a country, her home will always be where Gil Grissom is, anywhere he is. Cause he has stolen her heart four weeks ago and he is meant to never give it back again.

TBC


	5. Life Goes On

AN: Next chappie, here it is. It's well, somehow I never really have been over the conversation between Gil and Sara about beauty in Premium non nocere'. But we do all know that he says he's interested in beauty since he met Sara, but that just means he's interested since he met her and well did he mention that he refers that to her? No he hadn't. Maybe she showed him how beautiful butterflies are. And that really is what I believe. Just one more thing to remind you, I wanted and still want this story to end up in the present of CSI. And thanks for the feedback, I really appreciate it.

Mistakes: Yea, all mine, well I wrote at least in the AN of chapter one that Gil is 22 and Cath 17, well it's wrong, right: Cath 17, Gil 24 (since it's set in summer, he had his birthday a few weeks or days before he met Cath, actually cause university starts in September in general, right? Hope so, sorry), not a mistake I already made, but as I'm writing about age, when Cath is 17, Sara has to be 9 ( since her birthday is on September 16th, and this chapter is set after September 16th cause it's a week after Cath left, and since Gil met Cath after his birthday, August 17th, and she stayed 4 weeks with him, we are now at least at the end of September), Which means Sara just turned nine, and we have to be in the year 1980. Enough about numbers and math now.

Feedback: Always welcomed.

Summary: See chapter 1 please.

Disclaimer: Not my characters.

Chapter 5: Life Goes On

A week after she left he went out of his house on the way to his work and opened his mailbox.

There it is the first real letter he has ever gotten from anyone.

And not just from anyone.

But from her.

The love of his life.

He immediately opens the envelope.

The letter reads,

My dearest Gil,  
"One day somewhere I'll be happy again,  
One day somewhere I'll love again,  
One day somewhere I'll live again,  
One day somewhere I'll fall in love again,  
One day somewhere I'll take care again,  
One day somewhere I'll think about you again  
without a broken heart,  
One day somewhere we'll both live and move on again,  
One day somewhere I'll stop calling your name at night,  
One day somewhere I'm able again  
To laugh and smile,  
One day somewhere I'll get used to look at pictures of you again,  
One day somewhere I'll love blue eyes again,  
One day somewhere I'll never let you go again,  
One day somewhere I'll be happy again  
With you,  
One day somewhere I won't need to think about you every moment of my life anymore… .p

…Because one day somewhere I'll be yours again."

I don't know yet when I'll see you again, but one day somewhere we'll be together again.

Forever yours,  
Catherine Grissom'

Catherine Grissom', and that's when he realizes there's a reason for him to work everyday.

Half an hour later he arrives at the crime lab of San Francisco.

A huge smile on his face as he greets his co-workers.

He knows that he's standing in the threshold of a dream.

A dream he never had the courage to believe could ever come true.

But now he doesn't need to dream anymore.

Not anymore.

"What's with the smile Gil? We haven't seen you smile for a week," Jeff, his boss, asks him.

"It's just, well, wonderful to live"

"Did you drink too much this weekend?"

"No I didn't"

"Then do you have a new girlfriend?"

"How do you… well yea I have"

"Well, how old is she? What's she like? Do you really love her? Where did you meet her? Is she from San Francisco too? And does she have a sister?"

"I met her about 5 weeks ago, as I drove home from Banff, she was hitchhiking, well she is cute and 17, she actually is from Montana but has started studying forensics in Vegas a week ago, and she told me she has a little sister which means she's a little over at least twenty years too young for you Jeff", he smiles.

"Do you have a picture of her?"

"Sure, here you go", he gives Jeff a picture of Catherine. It's the one he made as they were together at the pier.

"Wow, she looks really beautiful and there I've ever thought you aren't interested in beauty"

"Well, I'm not but she's the one showing me what beauty is. Besides she has a brilliant mind, how was your weekend at your brother's Jeff?"

"It was fun, his nine year old daughter Sara is really cute, we ate ice-cream, I have to say it was great, if she's doing like now then one day she'll end up as a crime scene investigator, just like her uncle Jeff. But my brother really wants her to be a model later, by the way don't we have to solve some crimes?"

"Guess we do, I mean you didn't give us our assignments yet Jeff"

TBC


	6. Together Forever?

AN: Yea it's a long chappie, well not that long but about 14 years of time. I thought that would be the best way to make the story work with all the facts we know from CSI. O and I don't really hate Sara but I guess that part at least explains a bit why Cath didn't like her right from the beginning, you'll see what I'm talking about…

Disclaimer: Not my characters.

Summary: See previous chappies.

Feedback: Would be nice to let me know if I shell continues this…

Chapter 6: Together Forever?

2 years after she left San Francisco

Her phone rings, "Hey, morning honey, how are ya?"

"Great, just wanted to ask if you could set up a cup of coffee for me"

"Sure Bugman, so when shell the coffee be ready in six months when you're coming back, eventually?"

"No, it should be ready in five minutes Butterfly", with that he hangs up.

"What the…Gil?", how dare could he?

She doesn't think further about it maybe his money was empty. Yea that would be the cause.

She makes herself a cup of coffee and thinks about what he had said, he can be so funny sometimes.

She's eating breakfast as five minutes after his call the door bell rings.

O probably the Fed Ex-guy, finally, she was waiting for him a certain time now to bring her the toaster her sister wanted to give her.

So she stands up walks to the door and opens it.

After several seconds her shock is gone and she runs in his arms embracing him.

"Gil, I didn't expect you to be here in the next six months, what are you doing here?"

"Surprise, my boss let me go a few months earlier", he says kissing her softly.

"I think I'm going to fall in love with your boss," she says joking before seriously adding, "so you're staying now?"

"Yea, and I won't leave you ever, promise", he says kissing her again.

Suddenly he asks, "is the coffee ready, I'm starving honey"

"Well just give me a minute"

"So you didn't make me some?"

"Actually I thought you were joking"

"I'm never joking about food, Cathy"

"kay, I'm gonna keep that in mind", she says pulling him into the house.

"You better should"

"Or what, Mister Grissom?"

"I guess I would have to remind you Mrs. Grissom", he says gently setting butterfly-kisses down her jaw line.

Their relationship was quite perfect in the last 11 years since he came to her to Vegas to stay forever. After she left university she began working in his team at the crime lab in Vegas. They worked quite good together and their personal relationship couldn't have been any better.

Until one day Jim Brass, their boss, told him he needs to go back to San Francisco for a year cause they need an entomologist there until they get a new one in a year.

He said he didn't want to go. But he had to and they both new it.

"I don't want you to go honey," she said.

"I don't want to leave either but if I don't, you know,… I'll be back in a year," he says tears streaming down his cheeks.

That had been a week ago now.

She sits at the table in her kitchen just as she used to 11 years ago. She dials his cell phone number and tries to reach him.

A laughing girl picks up the phone, "Sara Sidle, can I do something for you?"

"O I think I got the wrong number, sorry Miss," Cath is just about to hang up as the girl says,

"I don't know Miss, this is not my phone, so who do you wanted to talk to?"

"Gil Grissom, can you put him on the phone please," she asks the girl.

"Sorry but he's just taking a shower", the girl says as Cath hears in the background a voice asking, "you ready honey?", "Yea just a sec" Laughing the girl says to Cath, "sorry Miss, can I leave him a message?"

"No, thanks," tears slowly forming in Cath's eyes as she hangs up the phone. Damn, she should have known it. It was just to perfect to be true. How long has he been fooling her around now? He maybe was the one asking if he could go to San Francisco, she is now sure about that.

Meanwhile in San Francisco

"How the hell did you and Grissom fall in that bullshit, Rick?", Sara Sidle asks her boyfriend after hanging up Grissom's phone.

"I already told you that sweety," he says to her.

"But it's so unbelievable"

"So was it someone important on Gil's phone?"

"No, I guess not"

"So then let's go eat something", with that they leave the San Francisco crime lab.

Vegas again, a week after that call

She is sitting in a restaurant having a date with a guy she met at the strip club she's now working for since a week, after she didn't believe that the love of her life will ever be coming back and she needs to pay for that house all alone and the money from being a CSI level one just isn't enough.

A few hours later she wakes up in her bed with this guy beside her.

"Morning Cat," o how much she hates that nick name, but she isn't about to tell him.

"Morning Eddie, I actually didn't think you'd be still here", she says.

"I'll never leave you," he says as she starts laughing inside herself, wasn't it that sentence making her more sad than anything?

Then he kisses her, "never Cat"

5 days after that she tells him lying in bed next to him, "I'm late Ed"

"What? What do you mean Cat?"

"You know what I mean"

"Really so that means I'm going to be a dad?"

"Seems to be so," she says after seeing his expression of happiness.

Happily kissing her he couldn't believe his luck. He being a dad.

She on the opposite being happy but knowing exactly that he isn't and couldn't be the father of that child.

That is all she ever wanted having a child from the love of her life. But now as he is gone leaving her alone in Sin City she isn't sure anymore if that's what she wants.

Meanwhile in San Francisco

He asked himself why she hadn't called him.

She promised to do so. But she hadn't.

But he never called her cause he thought she didn't want him anymore.

Two weeks later there was an invitation in his mailbox.

Dear Gil,

I'm going to get married in a week on Saturday, if you want you can come with someone your choice,

Cathy'

He couldn't believe what he read, now he's sure she doesn't want him anymore and he knows why she didn't call him all the time, she had been busy with her soon-to-be husband. How much he wished it would be him instead.

Vegas, a week later, Saturday

He couldn't believe his eyes, a few minutes ago he watched the love of his life giving her forever to another man.

What would've happened if he wouldn't have gone to San Francisco.

Would she be still with him?

Would she be happy?

Had she ever been happy with him?

Slowly doubts are forming in his mind. But all he wants now is make her happy so he lets her walk out of his life.

San Francisco 8 months after her wedding.

His phone rings, "Sir, are you Gil Grissom?"

"Yes that's me why?"

"I'm Laura a nurse from the desert palm hospital in Las Vegas, a Catherine Willows is here, just having her first child a few minutes ago, her husband isn't here but she asked me to call you and ask you if you want to come down here and visit her"

"Sure I'll take the next flight down to Vegas"

"So see you then Sir, bye"

After all he didn't even know that she had been pregnant, but he is on his way to the airport as he calls his boss.

"Jeff? I'm flying back to Vegas and I won't be ever coming back", he says and hangs up.

Several hours later in the hospital in Vegas.

"Cathy? You alright," he greets her.

"Yea, I'm fine the baby's fine too"

"Where the hell is he? Where is Ed?"

"I don't know probably promoting one of his bands"

"What?"

"We aren't that good at the moment and I thought about getting divorced but I'm scared of him and I'm staying for the baby's sake", she says nearly crying how much she just wished to tell him that it isn't Eddie's child.

"So how are you going to call her?"

"I don't know haven't thought about it, do you have any ideas?"

"Well I like Lindsey", he says, how much he wishes she would be his child. But obviously isn't.

"It just sounds great, I love it", he couldn't believe how hard it is to hear it' instead of you'. A year ago she always told him she loves him. Could all of this have been a lie? There's one thing he knows for sure, he'll always love her and nothing would ever change anything in it.

"Then she'll be called Lindsey Willows?", she asks him pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Yea that it will be", how much she just wishes he hadn't said yes, how much she wishes he said she'll be called Lindsey Grissom. But for her Lindsey will always be a Grissom, just like herself.

Lindsey and Edward Willows never knew about the fact that she's a Grissom.

Actually no one ever knew. The only one knowing it all the time is Catherine. Mrs. Catherine Grissom. Now officially called Mrs. Grissom.

TBC? (Really don't know, shell I?) If not would be great to end here!


	7. True love never dies

**AN: Finally I got something up, hope you like it.**

**Thanks: for the fb's, keeps me writing.**

**Summary: See previous chappies.**

**2ndAN: I know last chappie was a little sad ;)**

_Chapter 7: True Love Never Dies_

In the next 9 years after they left the hospital together and he brought her back home to Ed he couldn't believe why she never left Ed, why she never even tried it.

He asked her a lot of times.

And she always said, she'd just stay for Lindsey's sake.

He never asked her what or who made her so strong to take an addicted and beating husband for a so long time.

But he knew she loved Lindsey and that's why she stayed all those years.

She on the opposite never told him that just a glimpse of a thought about him made her strong enough to take this hell of a life.

When Lindsey turned nine he saw Ed with another woman but couldn't find the courage to tell her.

He wanted to tell her but all this time she lived in this hell and for what? Nothing?

As she found out she wanted eventually the divorce and got it.

She was free again, with her daughter. Not only her daughter. Their daughter.

But he didn't know.

Somehow she understood why he didn't tell her that he had seen Ed cheating on her. And their friendship was getting better.

She never asked him about Sara Sidle.

But she thought she didn't have to cause after the death of Holly Gribbs it was her he wanted as replacement for Holly.

She was pissed at him and he didn't seem to understand why.

He never asked her why she started a relationship with Ed in the first place.

And so she never told him.

When Sara Sidle started working at the lab and Catherine was divorced from Ed she thought that Gil had what he wanted and she thought he wanted Sara.

So she throw herself into dating other guys.

Never in all those years Gil Grissom was absent from her mind.

She thought she could forget him but she couldn't.

Someday she had found the courage to talk to him but then there was Terri Miller, and she knew she didn't have a chance anymore.

And so they both started dating several other people always thinking the other one didn't feel the same love anymore than they felt long ago.

But Gil never loved anyone else than Catherine, he was the only one calling her Cathy, and that was a long time ago, by this time he only was calling her Cath, like nearly everyone else.

Then one day Ecklie was promoted and split their team up.

Not seeing why and finally opening his eyes he wrote her a letter.

Dear Cathy,  
I don't know if you ever knew this but you have been and will be the only one I can ever love. I hope you know that by now. Ecklie splitting us up opened my eyes again and I thought the least I can do is write you a letter and ask you if you'd like to live together again with me, the way we always wanted. If not I have at least asked you.

I will always love you,  
Your,  
Bugman'

A shift later he found a letter on his own desk and opened it.

Dear Gil,  
I can't tell you how my heart jumped as I read your letter, maybe we can start again with a new beginning,

I love you a lot more,  
Yours,  
Cathy Grissom (hopefully soon to be)

PS, I'm waiting in your car, thought we could go and eat something, Lindsey is at Nancy's this weekend.'

He got up from his chair closed his office door and ran down to his car and the love of his life still waiting for him.

He opened the door and got into his car as he saw Catherine smile.

"Penny for you thoughts Cath"

"I was just thinking how perfect today is"

"It definitely is."

He put a hand under her chin and turned her face to him and looked deep in her blue eyes.

Only a few inches apart from her face he asked her, "May I kiss you?"

She seriously said, "You don't need to ask that, do you?"

After the kiss she asked him,  
"Didn't we have exactly this conversation the day we first met?"

"Yea, we had, and how did you know what to say?"

"I never forget anything you say Mr. Grissom"

And again they leaned in to kiss each other, this time a little more passionate.

The wish of going to a restaurant and eat something was long forgotten in the back of their minds.

This was going to be a long night like the one mentioned and never forgotten happened a long time ago.

TBC ;)


	8. August 8th, 2005

_AN: Well, a little short, I know….hope you enjoy reading._

_Summary: see chapter 1_

_**Chapter 8: August 8th, 2005**_

The next morning as he made breakfast she slowly walked into the kitchen.

She walked to him and kissed him lightly.

"Yesterday was wonderful, Gil"

"Yea it was", he smiled at her

"But we need to talk about what happened back then?"

"What do you mean exactly?"

"Why did you leave me, Gil?"

"What? I never left you"

"Well one day a week after you left Vegas I called your cell phone and on the other side was a laughing Sara Sidle telling her boyfriend that she'll meet him right after he showered-"

"What do you mean Cath?"

"Well I know she was talking to you, I heard her"

"No she was not, I was under the shower yes, but her boyfriend was showering too after we had this case and me and him slipped in a mixture of eggs, milk, oil and stuff in a grocery store. You didn't start dating Ed because of that call, did you?"

Tears forming in her eyes, why hadn't she known that earlier, "I did, well I thought you left me, I really thought that"

He lays his arms around her, "Well I thought you left me as I found the card in my mailbox"

"You never said anything, Gil"

"You didn't either"

"So what was that thing about beauty Sara told be a few years ago?", she asks wiping her tears away.

"I wanted to tease her a little bit actually she thought me how beautiful bugs can be, for example Ladybugs and Butterflies, she must have misinterpreted that"

"I guess she had"

"Anything else you want to know?"

"Yes", she says before kissing him.

"And that is?"

"Well for most people a little white chapel isn't the dream wedding, but for me it always was, besides we live in Vegas and lived here for so long,…", she starts rambling.

He stops her by kissing her, "Anything you want Mrs. Grissom"

"What about now?"

"Sounds pretty perfect to me. Cathy?"

"Yea?"

"You do know that today is the anniversary of the day we first met"

"Yea, I'm aware of that," she says kissing him.

"Then let's get changing into something we can wear outside the house", he says while grabbing the arm of his soon-to-be wife and guiding her to her bedroom which tonight will be already theirs.

TBC


End file.
